


The Things We Do For Love

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is not impressed with his partner's way of interrogating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Sexy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3569312).

  


**The Things We Do For Love**

Hugh watched from behind the mirror window as his partner interrogated the suspect.

The suspect didn't reply to a question, he just cackled maliciously and before anyone could prevent it, Detective Bloom jumped up, grabbed the suspect and slammed him against the wall. The man's head bounced backwards from the impact.

Hugh winced. His partner's methods were far from what he deemed acceptable.

Bloom was whispering something in his suspects ear and the man paled visibly. The detective pulled him away from the wall and propelled him back to the chair.

The suspect almost tripped over his feet in his haste to sit down again, obviously shaken by whatever it was Bloom had said to him.

Detective Bloom left the interview room with a “Don't tempt me, mate.”

He never noticed the look on the man's face, but Hugh did.

~ * ~ 

Outside the interview room Orlando bumped into his partner, who didn't look amused.

“There are rules for interrogating, you know,” Hugh told him annoyed. “He could sue you!”

Orlando smirked. “I doubt he will.” He clapped Hugh on the shoulder, pushing his taller partner along the corridor. “I'll try to behave next time though, just for you!” he promised with a grin.

Hugh rolled his eyes and let himself be pushed back to their office.

~ * ~ 

“Hey guys!” One of the uniformed officers stepped into their office, handing Orlando a file. “We just brought in a murder suspect. Archer wants you to do the interrogation.”

Orlando raised his eyebrows. “Why us?” he asked, pointing at Hugh and himself.

The officer shrugged. “It's a delicate matter apparently. This woman has killed her husband, but she says she didn't mean to.”

“Yeah, right.” Orlando huffed disbelievingly. “Hugh, you can do delicate, right?”

Hugh shook his head. “You promised me that you would behave next time, so I guess this is as good a time as any to show me you meant it.”

Orlando pushed his chair back with a sigh. “The things I do for love,” he muttered, then a huge grin appeared on his face and he blew a kiss at Hugh. “Come on then, partner!” 

He walked out of their office with Hugh following hot on his heels, not wanting to miss a moment of Orlando being 'nice'.

~ * ~ 

“Remember, behave!” Hugh murmured urgently at Orlando.

“Yeah, yeah,” Orlando cut him off with a motion of his hand as he opened the door of the interview room. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the suspect and only moved when Hugh gave him a little push. 

At the table sat an elderly woman, well into her seventies. She nervously folded and unfolded her handkerchief and wiped it over her eyes repeatedly. 

Orlando sat down at the table across from her and looked at the WPC standing behind the woman. 

“Can you get Mrs-” He checked his file. “Mrs Foster a nice cup of tea... in a proper cup, please.”

He then addressed the woman in front of him. “Mrs Foster? I am Detective Bloom and this is Detective Jackman. Can you tell us what happened?”

Hugh was impressed with the gentle way Orlando spoke to the distraught woman.

“He's dead, isn't he?” she asked, her restless fingers tearing the fragile handkerchief in two. 

“I'm afraid so, Mrs Foster,” Orlando confirmed her fears. 

She started to weep and to Hugh's surprise, Orlando pulled a pristine white handkerchief from his pocket and pushed it over the table to the distressed woman. 

When she had calmed down, she told her story. 

How her husband had been on her case all morning, she just couldn't do anything right. 

The milk was off.

His coffee was cold.

How she had been slicing bread and he'd started again; the slices were too thick, they couldn't afford it.

It had been the final straw.

She had whirled around thrusting the knife forward. “You do it then!” 

She hadn't known he was that close behind her...

It was a sad case.

 

When Mrs Foster had been taken away, Hugh turned to Orlando. “I didn't think you had it in you,” he said honestly.

“You assumed I couldn't be compassionate, only a jerk and a bully?” Orlando stated calmly.

Hugh shrugged uncomfortably. “Something like that, yeah. You have to admit that's all I've seen from you.”

“True,” Orlando nodded. He leaned forward, his index finger running down Hugh's chest. “Maybe you should get to know me better,” he suggested with a low voice.

Hugh couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

The End


End file.
